Missing Him
by hayden-clone
Summary: Draco is gone. Harry still misses his touch, his warmth, his voice, and his kiss. Sometimes, the feeling overwhelmed him, making him break down and shatter into pieces. HPDM slash. Oneshot.


Author: hayden-clone (Clone)  
Words: 931Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Don't own, if I was really JK, would I write bad fanfictions? Sheesh…  
Unbeta-ed.

Posted at my eljay and muh second fanfic ever. It's hard to write, man… But I really need help because everything I write right now is/will lead to slash. It's almost scary because my English essays are almost slash material AND based on Harry and Draco. It's getting obvious now, and I don't want to get killed my teacher for writing these stuff.

Dedicated to my friend, Yuki-chan, coz she made me become addicted to Cascada's Everytime We Touch (which was the insp. for the story anyways), and she asked me "What? Why Harry x Draco? Why do you like it?"

p/s: Fixed some errors... can someone point out the mistakes if there are still there?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodbye, Harry"

A flash of green light. Blank eyes. A resounding thud.

Draco Malfoy was dead.

xxx

Sometimes, Harry can still hear his voice. It never occurred to him that the voice of his once rival would be the voice in his head, whispering things, reminding him of what Draco was like. He loved the soothing tone of Draco's voice that he used only when he was with Harry, it made him feel safe and loved, he felt at ease and it was like he was home.

Each time that voice appears in his head, Harry collapses to the floor, his heart breaking all over again.

xxx

Harry missed Draco's touch, his caress and the feel of the soft pale skin against him. The intimate whispers and embraces that they had shared in the confines of their apartment, although only for a short time, but was worth every second.

The others knew of their new relationship, because there were no more barriers that held the two apart. They've opened up to each other, with the fights gone and replaced with civilized conversation and so much more during the war, where Draco had fought with the side of Light.

He was reluctant, going against what he had known for all his life, but knew it was for the best and he would be free. Free from the Dark Lord, free from the orders of his father, free to make his own decisions.

And Harry helped him along the way. He can still recall their first touch, how soft and cold Draco's palm was, trembling, unsure of what Harry's real motives were.

_It was after dinner. Draco stayed cooped in his room, like any other time since he arrived. Harry knocked on his door, "Malfoy? Are you here?" Harry was replied with a pillow thrown to his head. Okay... Now Harry was getting annoyed._

_"Go away, Potter..." Draco said, his voice shaking. Ignoring the "prisoner" of the Order's comment, Harry went inside._

_"H-hey, are you alright?" he asked, when Draco ignored him and buried his head under his arms. _'This is really not gonna go anywhere...'

_Harry made his way to Draco's bed, and sat on it. "What are you doing, Potter?" _

'That certainly got his attention' _Harry smirked inwardly._

_"Since we're going to be stuck with each other for a while, I don't want us to fight, because that would be really tiring and I have to use the energy to save the world. So, let's start over... Hello, I'm Harry Potter. You can call me Harry." _

_Harry held out his hand. A puzzled look from the blond boy._

"_You're being stupid, Potter…"_

_Grey eyes met green, the green expecting his action to be answers._

_The side of Draco's mouth twitched, a shy smile. Draco hesitated, but he brushed his trembling hand to Harry's and gripped it._

_"Hello Harry, I'm Draco Malfoy, call me Draco..."_

_The time they let go of each other's hand was when Mrs. Weasley yelled at the boys to go to sleep, because it was already midnight._

In his dreams, Draco would touch Harry like his always did, his right arm around Harry's waist and fingers on his left had intertwined with Harry's own. They would stay like that all day, where it feels safe. Draco would play and tug at Harry's hair, running his fingers through it and smelling it.

And Draco would place a soft kiss on his forehead, right on his scar. Harry missed that the most.

xxx

The room still smells like him. His clothes were still strewn all over the floor and his mess left like it was. Like he was still living there. Like he would come home. Like he was still alive.

Harry never bothered to clean up the mess. Harry likes it like that. Harry made sure that it stays like that.

xxx

By the time Harry arrived where Draco was, it was too late. That beautiful face scarred and dirty, blood was everywhere, on Draco's clothes, on his face, soaking his platinum blond hair. It was like time stopped, an apology said through those light grey eyes, and the moment Draco said those 2 words, it was like the world breaking down around him.

And then Lucius Malfoy came to view.

The man was clearly mad. Although he was there to witness the fall of the Dark Lord himself, in front of his very eyes, he could not believe it. Was thought that he Voldemort would come back and make it right, make what he believed that would come true one day. He would do anything; anything to make those dreams come back, even killing his own flesh and blood.

'_How could he… h-how could he? …Why? HIS OWN SON!'_

Needless to say, Lucius Malfoy did not last long after that.

It was when once again, Harry had lost his loved one. Harry still doesn't know why he deserved losing them.

xxx

Although years go by, Harry still misses his touch, his warmth, his voice, and his kiss. Sometimes, the feeling overwhelmed him, making him break down and shatter into pieces.

But at night, Harry would always run back to his dreams where Draco would _hold_ him and _touch_ him and _kiss_ him and tell him that he is loved.

No matter what happens, Draco will always wait for Harry in his dreams, promising that they will stay together, forever.

_'That is how missing him feels like...'_ Harry thought as he dreams of his lover again, uninterrupted, beautiful and perfect.

-----------------------------------------------------

That wasn't so bad, wasn't it? I would love feedback so I'd improve, so, please help! Onegaishimasuuu


End file.
